Mon receuil de Lemons
by Lalouve
Summary: Receuil de one shot qui sera uploader quand j'aurai le temps... c'est dur avec un bébé!
1. Default Chapter

L'hypnose  
  
C'était le souper de fin d'année à Poudlard, tout le monde était réuni dans la grande salle et se gavait de tous les bons plats sur les tables. Hermione était assise entre Harry et Ron, face à Genny, la jeune sœur de Ron.  
  
N'oublie pas de m'envoyer un hibou pour confirmer la date à laquelle je  
pourrai aller au Terrier !  
  
Non, ne t'inquiète Hermione, j'emprunterai Coq à Ron, n'est-ce pas que je  
pourrai Ron !  
  
Bien sûr, si c'est pour inviter Hermione, pas de problème. Après, je  
l'enverrai à Harry.  
  
J'ai déjà hâte de quitter les Dursley... heureusement, je n'ai qu'une  
semaine à passer avec eux. Sirius m'invite chez lui dès ce soir pour deux  
semaines, ensuite je vais chez mon oncle et j'attends ton invitation avec  
impatience pour repartir de là !  
  
T'inquiète pas Harry, tout ira très vite ! dit Hermione avec un joli  
sourire.  
  
Harry lui rendit son sourire en baissant les yeux et en rougissant un peu. Depuis qu'elle lui avait donné un baiser sur la joue, il ne pouvait plus soutenir son regard comme avant. Pauvre Ron, sans l'avoir dit, Harry savait qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione et jaloux du baiser qu'il avait reçu. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il était impossible de convaincre Hermione d'aimer Ron et il lui était impossible de faire taire son sentiment face à elle.  
  
Certains élèves se levèrent pour aller faire leurs bagages, ce fut comme un signal, tout le monde se leva pour aller rejoindre leurs salles respectives. Harry se leva, souvit de Ron, Hermione et Genny.  
  
Une fois entrée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry stoppa et se fit rentrer dedans par tous les autres.  
  
Qu'est-ce qui passe Harry? Demanda Genny.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry courut pour flatter la tête d'un gros chien noir.  
  
Tu es déjà là ! Super ! Je monte tout de suite faire mes bagages. Tu  
m'attends ou tu monte avec moi ?  
  
Le chien se leva pour faire comprendre à Harry qu'il le suivrait. Il partit donc avec Harry et Ron vers la chambre des garçons. Hermione et Genny se dirigèrent vers leur propre chambre.  
  
Qui était ce gros chien noir ? demanda Genny.  
  
C'est vrai tu ne la jamais vue, c'est Sirius, c'est un Animagi, de là  
viens son surnom de Patmol.  
  
Ha ! D'accord.  
  
Pendant que tout le monde préparait pour quitter l'école, une ombre rodait dans l'orée de la forêt défendue. Elle leva un bras en l'air, chuchota quelque chose et une musique langoureuse se fit entendre. L'ombre recula lentement en tenant toujours sa baguette en l'air.  
  
Dans la tour de Gryffondor, tout le monde leva la tête au son de la musique qui semblait venir de partout.  
  
Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette musique ? demanda Ron.  
  
Aucune idée ! répondit Harry, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Sirius.  
  
En tout cas, ce n'est pas le genre de musique que j'écoute avec plusieurs  
personnes, répondit Sirius qui avait reprit sa forme humaine en voyant  
qu'il n'y avait que les deux garçons.  
  
Je vais voir si les filles l'entendent aussi.  
  
Je vais avec toi Harry, repris Ron en lançant un vieux chandail usé dans  
sa malle.  
  
Moi aussi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
  
Ils descendirent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivés en bas, ils virent Hermione et Genny se diriger lentement vers la porte, la tête haute et les yeux dans le vide. Harry couru vers Hermione, posa sa main sur son épaule et la tourna vers lui. Il échappa un cri en voyant ses yeux, ils étaient totalement blanc, sans aucune iris ou pupille. Hermione se retourna et repris le chemin de la porte.  
  
Elles sont hypnotisées, il n'y a probablement rien à faire pour les faire  
sortir de leur transe.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire Sirius ? On ne peut pas les laisser comme  
ça quand même ! cria Harry, pratiquement hors de lui.  
  
Suivons-les ! dit-il après avoir observer les garçons et lu leur  
détermination à sauver leurs amies.  
  
Ils partirent donc à la suite des filles, ils descendirent les marches, croisèrent d'autres filles qui marchaient lentement dans la même direction. Toutes les filles étaient hypnotisées. Bizarrement, ils ne croisèrent pas d'autre garçon qui s'étonnaient de cet étrange comportement.  
  
Les jeunes filles sortirent à l'extérieur, suivies de près par nos héros. Elles se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Les jeunes demoiselles se mirent en rangs et entrèrent dans la forêt, celle-ci semblait s'écarter sur leur passage. Les trois hommes voulurent suivre la dernière mais la forêt se referma sur eux. Ils durent se débattre pour pouvoir suivre le cortège de filles hypnotisées.  
  
Au bout d'une heure de marche, ils distinguèrent une étrange lumière qui variait au rythme de la musique qu'on entendait toujours. Après quelques écorchures de plus, Harry, qui était le premier du rang, avertie les autres qu'il voyait un étrange château et que les filles y pénétraient par la porte principale. Ils continuèrent leur pénible marche pour finalement atteindre le portique.  
  
Harry voulu ouvrir la porte mais Sirius le poussa pour être le premier. Les deux jeunes garçons entrèrent à la suite de l'homme. Ils se trouvaient dans un très grande salle illuminée comme une discothèque. Le palier où ils se trouvaient faisait le tour de la salle et un escalier, pour atteindre la piste de danse, se trouvait en face d'eux. Un second escalier, à l'opposer d'eux, menait à un rideau de velours rouge. Ils remarquèrent que les filles sortaient toutes d'un genre de vestiaire situé à leur droite. Elles étaient toutes en tenue courte, des jupes qui frôlaient la ligne des fesses, des hauts qui cache à peine les seins, des bas filets et des talons hauts.  
  
Les garçons, restez vigilants et surtout cacher tout effet que peut  
produire tant de chair dénudée. Il faut trouver qui hypnotise ces jeunes  
filles ! Et s'il vous plaît, fermer la bouche, vous avez l'air de vraies  
grenouilles.  
  
Les garçons acquiescèrent du chef en refermant leur bouche et prenant un air détaché. Ils prirent chacun une direction différente, Harry à gauche, Sirius en avant vers la piste de danse où se déhanchaient les jeunes demoiselles et Ron vers la droite.  
  
Harry se promenait lentement en cherchant d'où provenait la musique. Ses yeux perçant scrutaient tout, mais il ne remarqua pas que des filles s'étaient approchées de lui tout en dansant. Il tenta des repousser gentiment mais elles se frottaient et se tortillaient de plus en plus près. Harry se débattait du mieux qu'il pouvait quand il se heurta sur quelque chose, il se retourna et tomba vis-à-vis d'Hermione qui ne portait qu'un short très court rouge, une chemise nouée à la taille de satin noir et des bottes à talons aiguilles noirs qui lui montaient jusqu'au genoux. Harry recula jusqu'au mur en détaillant le corps mince et pratiquement nue d'Hermione. Elle s'approcha de lui en balançant les hanches de façon suggestive, s'arrêta en face de lui et posa ses mains sur son torse qu'elle commença à caresser.  
  
Hermione...non... arrête...tu vas le regretter après...Hermione, ce n'est pas toi  
ça! ...  
  
Chhhhuuuuut! Fit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
Hermione, je ne veux pas te faire de mal alors arrêt tout de suite!  
  
Le ton de sa voie fit lever les yeux à Hermione, elle se colla encore plus sur lui, fouilla dans sa poche et en sortie la baguette magique qu'elle montra à Harry avant de la jeter derrière elle en riant. Harry suivit sa baguette des yeux et vit une fille l'attraper au vol et partir avec.  
  
Inutile, tu sais très bien que je peux utiliser le sortilège d'attraction  
pour la ravoir.  
  
Hermione glissa prestement sa main dans son corsage, en sortie sa propre baguette, recula de quelques pas, pointa sa baguette sur Harry et lui jeta un sort. Harry sentie ses bras se coller sur le mur en croix, sa ceinture se détacher et son pantalon se baiser à ses chevilles. Tout cela se passa si vite qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'utiliser son propre sortilège pour récupérer sa baguette.  
  
Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry, l'embrassa sur la bouche et se mit à genoux. Harry chercha Ron et Sirius des yeux pour les appeler à l'aide mais Ron était dans la même situation que lui et Sirius tentait le plus possible d'échapper à cinq jeunes filles dont Genny qui l'avaient immobilisé au sol. Harry sentie des doigts effleurer son sexe et il leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un « pitié » !  
  
Il ferma les yeux sous les baisers d'Hermione sur son ventre et tenta de contrôler l'érection qui germa en lui. Elle le masturbait délicatement, du bout des doigts, et elle l'embrassait du ventre jusqu'à son sexe. Voyant qu'Harry tentait de se contrôler, elle fit un signe de tête à une jeune fille blonde qui se trouvait tout près. Celle-ci ne portait qu'un haut de bikini blanc, un short bleu et des souliers à talon haut blanc. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'Hermione et commença à donner des coups de langues sur le gland. Voyant qu'il tentait toujours de se contrôler en fermant les yeux, elles appelèrent une rousse à l'aide, elle portait un haut ample mais décolleté, une jupe et des souliers rouges. La rousse se mit à embrasser Harry sur les épaules en soulevant sa chemise. Cette fois, Harry baissa la tête et remarqua qu'Hermione n'était plus seule. À sa réaction, les jeunes demoiselles furent enchantées, Hermione et la blonde s'attaquèrent au sexe d'Harry tendis que la rousse lui léchait les mamelons. Harry n'arrivait plus à contrôler son érection, sa respiration s'accéléra et il commença à pousser des petits cris sourds. La rousse, lasse de lui lécher les bourgeons, descendit rejoindre ses copines. Harry baissa la tête pour observer les trois langues qui se tortillaient sur son gland, parfois, deux d'entre elles s'arrêtaient pour s'embrasser mais revenaient vite au sexe dur. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il fermait les yeux pour essayer d'oublier mais quelques chose le poussait à continuer à regarder les jeunes filles.  
  
Hermione finit par reculer un peu, Harry cru que c'était terminé... mais non... Hermione enleva sa blouse et dévoila sa poitrine ferme et dressée. Elle se leva, retira son short mais garda ses bottes. Elle revint se positionner devant le pénis en érection. Ses compagnes firent de même mais en se déshabillant mutuellement. Harry, concentré sur ce spectacle, sursauta quand Hermione le mit à genoux puis couché sur le sol, il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger de lui-même. Hermione lui retira complètement le pantalon et se remit à lui sucer la tige mais avec toute sa bouche. Harry regardait la blonde et la rousse se dévêtir avec des yeux de plus en plus embrouillés sous le plaisir. Elles finirent par être totalement nues. La rousse se dirigea vers la tête d'Harry, tendis que la blonde s'assoyait près de sa main gauche. Elle s'appuya sur son flanc, pris la main d'Harry et commença à se masturber avec, faisant glisser les doigts sur son clitoris et entre ses lèvres humides de désirs. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger son corps mais il sentait toutes les sensations! Il ferma les yeux pour mieux vivre ce moment quand soudain, il sentit une odeur discrète. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit une touffe de poils roux et deux doigts qui écartaient les grandes lèvres juste devant sa bouche. Il donna un coup de langue et un cri de plaisir lui répondit. Il donna un second coup de langue, plus long et plus ferme. Il s'arrêta sur le bouton de chair un peu plus haut et commença à faire tourner sa langue dessus, il le mordilla et le titilla. Tendis qu'il léchait cette chatte et en récupérait le liquide chaud, il cria un coup quand Hermione grippa sur ses hanches pour qu'il la pénètre. Il sentit sa verge pénétrer dans un univers chaud, étroit et humide. La friction et la succion provoquées par les va-et-vient qu'elle lui imposait ne lui permettaient plus de satisfaire sa partenaire rousse, elle rejoignit donc la blonde qu'elle embrassa et caressa en regardant Hermione monter et descendre sur le sexe d'Harry. Celui-ci ignorait ce qui l'excitait le plus, Hermione ou les deux filles qui s'embrassaient passionnément.  
  
Hermione se retira, s'allongea sur le sol et recommença à le sucer. Les deux autres filles vinrent la rejoindre promptement. Harry subissaient à nouveau l'assaut des trois langues. Leurs tortillements eurent raison de lui, il vient aux visages des trois filles en extases. Elles se léchaient mutuellement le visage.  
  
Harry put finalement bouger, il se releva pour voir où en était Ron et Sirius. Un mouvement derrière le rideau de velours lui fit tourner la tête. Une silhouette se tenait tout prêt, elle leva sa baguette magique et Harry s'effondra sur le sol aux côtés des jeunes filles.  
  
Il se réveilla dans sa chambre de la tour Gryffondor avec Ron et Sirius à ses côtés. Ils se levèrent et se regardèrent tous en rougissant.  
  
Wo ! Hum... commença Ron en regardant Sirius.  
  
Ron, ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est ta sœur qui m'a carrément sauté  
dessus !  
  
Les filles ! Où elles-sont ? cria soudainement Harry.  
  
Ils se regardèrent tous et coururent vers la salle commune. Sirius, qui les devançaient, s'arrêta net. Ron et Harry durent se pencher pour voir de chaque côté de lui ce qui l'avait fait stopper.  
  
Enfin, vous voilà ! Ça fait presque une demi-heure qu'on attend, déclara  
Genny  
  
Et dire que c'est supposer être-nous qui vous fasse attendre ! repris  
Hermione. Qu'est-ce qui passe ? demanda-t-elle en voyant leurs mines  
éberluées.  
  
Heu... rien! dirent-ils à l'unissons.  
  
Vous n'avez pas entendu une musique langoureuse tantôt ? demanda Sirius.  
  
Si, mais on s'est dit que c'était quelqu'un qui voulait jouer un tour,  
répondit Hermione.  
  
Et vous n'avez pas bougé de votre chambre ? demanda Harry.  
  
Non, repris Hermione, c'est un interrogatoire ou quoi ? Allez, on est en  
retard !  
  
Elle prit sa malle et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry se dirigea vers sa chambre pour aller chercher sa propre malle quand soudain, il se retourna. Un bout de tissu rouge sortait de la malle d'Hermione.  
  
Lalouve 


	2. La cape d'invisibilité

La cape d'invisibilité  
  
Allez Harry, prête-la-nous ! dirent Fred et George, les jumeaux Weasley.  
  
Pourquoi je vous la prêterais d'abord, elle est le seul héritage de père et j'y tiens beaucoup.  
  
On le sait et on va te la rendre, t'inquiète pas ! répondit Fred.  
  
On veut juste te l'emprunter pour faire un tour aux filles de Gryffondor ! repris George.  
  
Et quel genre de tour, la cape d'invisibilité n'est pas pour faire des plaisanteries, vous le savez ! répondit Harry, soupçonneux, il connaissait trop bien ce dont sont capables les jumeaux.  
  
Hé bien ! ... George regarda son frère qui lui fit un signe de tête. On veut allez dans le dortoir des filles pour les voir se déshabiller et... laisser une bombabouse lorsqu'elles seront toutes nues !  
  
Harry ouvrit de gros yeux et ouvris la bouche pour protester mais rien ne sortis. Il s'imaginait toutes ces jeunes filles courir en tout sens pour s'échapper. Il vit dans sa tête les seins, les hanches et le corps des filles rebondir sous la course qu'elles feraient pour fuir l'odeur...  
  
D'accord mais à une condition ! Je veux allez avec vous !  
  
Allez où ? Avec qui ? demanda Ron qui arrivait de sa retenue avec le professeur Rogue.  
  
Harry est d'accord de nous prêter sa cape pour aller jeter notre bombabouse dans le dortoir des filles ! répondirent les jumeaux.  
  
Super, je viens aussi !  
  
Est-ce qu'il y aura assez de place pour quatre ? demanda Fred.  
  
Si on se tasse bien, oui. répondit Harry.  
  
Il alla chercher sa cape dans son coffre et la déplia. Les jumeaux prirent chaques extrémités et Harry et Ron se cachèrent dessous suivis par les jumeaux. Les quatre comparses avaient disparus mais ils devaient tout de même faire attention car même si on ne les voyait plus, on pouvait les entendre. Ils sortirent du dortoir des garçons, passèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors et se dirigèrent vers le dortoir féminin sans se faire remarquer.  
  
Fred, le premier devant, ouvrit doucement la porte en espérant imiter un courant d'air. Une fille brune vis la porte s'ouvrir et se leva pour la refermer complètement. Les garçons se précipitaires à l'intérieur mais un pan de la cape se pris dans la porte, George la rouvrit et tira à toute vitesse avant que la fille de repousse sur la porte de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient à l'intérieur du dortoir des filles.  
  
Harry se sentait mal d'y être mais excité aussi. Il sentait Ron trembler à l'arrière de lui, il était aussi nerveux que lui. Il porta son regard sur les filles qui l'entouraient. Quelques-unes discutaient de la dernière mode à Poudlard, d'autres s'amusaient à «coter » les garçons de 1 à 10, d'autres encore étudiaient (comme Hermione), etc. Aucune n'était en sous-vêtements. Les garçons se dirigèrent vers un coin pour attendre.  
  
Après un quart d'heure, un groupe se leva et se dirigea vers leur lit et sortir leurs vêtements de nuits. Ce fût comme un signal car toues arrêtèrent se qu'elles faisaient et firent comme les autres y compris Hermione qui rangea tous ses livres. Les garçons se levèrent pour mieux voir, Fred avait la bombe dans sa main prête à la laisser... mais il figea.  
  
Les filles n'enfilaient pas leur tenue de nuit, non, elles revenaient au centre de la pièce en riant, en sous-vêtements. Elles s'assirent les une collées aux autres. Soudain, une musique languissante se fit entendre. Le rire des jeunes filles diminua et quelques-unes commencèrent à s'embrasser, à se caresser doucement. Bientôt, elles étaient toutes langoureuses et s'embrasaient mutuellement. Un soutien-gorge vola par-dessus le groupe et Harry regarda en direction d'où il provenait. Il vit une jeune blonde se pencher sur un sein généreux d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux en caressant le dos de sa compagne. Harry avait les yeux ronds pour ne rien manquer de la scène et il sentit à nouveau frémir Ron.  
  
J'aimerais être à la place de la blonde ! murmura Ron.  
  
Un coup de coude avertit Ron de se taire. La fille blonde embrassait maintenant les deux seins d'Hermione qui jouissait. Sa compagne lui retira sa culotte et se mit à lui lécher les cuisses en s'approchant de plus en plus près du sexe. La préfet en chef se promenait entre les groupes pour distribuer les godmichets, vibrateurs, boules chinoises et autres jouets.  
  
Si Percy savait que sa copine distribue de tels objets, il en deviendrait dingue ! dit Fred.  
  
Chuuuuuut ! firent les trois autres.  
  
Harry se demande sous quel sens prendre le mot dingue et il repris son observation. La blonde avait maintenant pris la position du 69 et faisait aller et venir un vibrateur dans la vulve d'Hermione qui pénétrait des boules chinoises dans l'anus de sa compagne. Les lamentations devenaient de plus en forts et Ron se trémoussait de plus en plus au côté d'Harry, il sentit une bosse dure se frotter sur sa hanche et...  
  
Hey, décolle un peu ! dit-il à George.  
  
Excuse-moi !  
  
CHUUUUUUUUT !  
  
Mais les filles étaient trop concentrées pour entendre quoi que se soit. La préfet leva sa baguette magique, dit une formule et tout le bruit produit par les filles s'évanouit, on voyait leur bouche s'ouvrir mais aucun son ne passait leurs lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, plusieurs bouches s'ouvrir en même temps et ils comprirent qu'elles atteignaient l'orgasme. Elles restaient étendues quelques minutes puis elles mirent leurs vêtements de nuit.  
  
Harry poussa Ron qui poussa George vers la porte. Harry tira Fred par le bras de toutes ses forces car il était resté sur place, comme hypnotisé. George cognat à la porte ce qui provoquât quelques cris. La préfet en chef se dirigea rapidement à la porte et l'ouvrit pour voir qui frappait mais elle ne vit personne.  
  
Pourquoi as-tu frappé ? demanda-t-elle à un jeune de première assis près de la porte.  
  
Je n'ai pas frappé, c'est vous qui l'avez fait.  
  
La préfet referma la porte d'un air exaspéré. Dans ce cour laps de temps, les garçons avaient réussit à passer, ils rentrèrent dans le dortoir masculin en sueur. Harry jeta la cape dans son coffre et se retourna vers ses compagnons qui arboraient, tout comme lui, une bosse sous leur robe de sorcier. Fred et George partir vers leur lit sans dire un mot mais Fred se retourna et lança quelque chose à Ron. La bombabouse atterrit dans ses mains, il regarda Harry avec un sourire et la cacha dans sa poche. Harry et lui se quittèrent en pensant à ce qu'ils avaient vu...  
  
Lalouve 


	3. L'éducation de Harry

Disclaimer : pas à moi  
  
Genre : slash : ce chapitre comporte une scène explicite à caractère sexuel entre deux hommes. Vous êtes avertie, si ce genre de scène ne vous intéresse pas ou que vous êtes mineurs, ne la lisez pas. Merci  
  
J'ai tiré cette scène d'un de mes textes non terminé et j'en ai fais un one- shot (lemon). Je l'ai modifié un peu car je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup.  
  
Harry suivit Ron et ils rentrèrent dans leur dortoir après le festin de Noël. Harry trouva un pyjama sur son lit et commença à se changer. Il se tourna vers Ron pour lui parler mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge.  
  
Ron était de dos, nu et Harry pouvait détailler chaques muscles de son corps qui bougeaient avec grâce sous ses mouvements. Harry baissa son regard vers les fesses ferment et musclés de son ami, les jambes longues. . . il remonta jusqu'aux épaules qu'il ne se souvenait pas aussi musclés et larges. . . Ron se retourna un peu et Harry entrevit le sexe de son ami. . . il savait que Ron était 'équipé' mais pas à ce point. Harry détourna le regard rapidement.  
  
« Et merde. . . encore. . . Ron, tu n'aurais pas de l'eau très froide près de toi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé.  
  
« Heu. . . non ! Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron en regardant autour de lui.  
  
« J'ai encore un problème avec. . . ; Harry hésita à parler de son problème avec Ron mais bon; ho et puis merde, il enfle tout le temps depuis quelque mois et je comprends pas pourquoi » dit Harry en pointant son entre-jambe.  
  
Ron écarquilla les yeux en fixant ce que Harry lui montrait et éclata de rire. Harry était un peu vexé de la réaction de son ami et attendit qu'il se calme. Ron était maintenant plié en deux et, voyant le visage dur de Harry, se força à reprendre son sérieux.  
  
« Tu as une érection. . . et c'est pas avec de l'eau glacée qu'il faut traiter ça » répondit-il en s'essuyant les yeux.  
  
« C'est quoi une é-rec-tion? » demanda Harry. Il se sentait comme quand il ignorait quelque chose que tout le monde sorcier connaissait. Était-ce encore une de ces choses ?  
  
« Ton oncle ne t'a jamais expliqué ce que c'est ? À quoi sert ta queue ? Comment se faire plaisir? Non, à ton air je vois bien que non. . . heu. . . je croie que je vais devoir te montrer et t'expliquer bien des choses mon petit Harry » dit Ron en s'assoyant sur son lit.  
  
Ron regarda Harry avec des yeux rieurs. Il semblait chercher par où commencer. Harry s'agenouilla sur son propre lit et évitait le regard de Ron. Il sursauta lorsque son ami lui dit :  
  
« Alors, tu n'as vraiment jamais eu aucun discours sur l'utilité de ton sexe ? »  
  
« Non, je sais juste que ça sert à uriner. . . ma tante m'a toujours dit de le toucher le moins possible, que c'était sale » répondit Harry dans un murmure gêné.  
  
« Ce n'est pas sale du tout, Harry. Au contraire. Bien sûr, il faut avoir une bonne hygiène mais je ne crois pas que ce soit un problème pour toi. Ton oncle ou ta tante ne t'a jamais expliqué comment se faisaient les bébés ? » demanda Ron, un peu surpris.  
  
« Bien, seulement que l'homme introduit son sexe dans la femme, et voilà. »  
  
« Ça c'est l'explication la plus simple qui soit » et Ron entrepris de lui expliquer le rôle de l'homme, son sperme, l'ovule et toute la théorie sur la conception. Harry l'écoutait religieusement. Il comprenait pourquoi son oncle et sa tente ne l'avaient pas renseigné plus qu'il ne fallait, juste à imaginer sa tante assise sur son lit à lui expliquer tout cela était risible. Peut-être parce que Ron était du même âge que lui, Harry n'était plus du tout gêner et posait même des questions, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osé avec un adulte.  
  
Après son cours 101 : conception; Harry prit un moment de réflexion pour tout bien analyser et intégrer.  
  
« Donc, si j'ai bien compris. L'homme introduit son pénis dans le vagin d'une femme, éjacule, libérant ainsi des millions de spermatozoïdes qui feront la course pour atteindre l'ovule et le féconder pour ainsi faire un bébé. C'est bien cela ? »  
  
« Exactement. Ça, c'est pour la raison première de l'existence de notre sexe. Je ne t'ai pas parlé du plaisir qui vient avec. Autant pour l'homme que pour la femme, le sexe représente un moment de plaisir, de jouissance. Notre but est de satisfaire l'autre. . . ou soi-même quand on est en solo, car on peut avoir du sexe tout seul, Harry. Dans ces moments-là, on appel ça : la masturbation »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que ça donne si aucun enfant est conçu ? »  
  
« Un plaisir, c'est tout. Ça nous permet de nous détendre, de lâcher un peu de pression. Le corps le fait par lui-même parfois, la nuit, quand on a moins de contrôle sur soi, on éjacule sans vraiment de raison sauf peut- être un rêve. . . ça va? » demanda Ron en voyant l'expression sur le visage de son ami.  
  
« Je. . . je croyais que . . . c'était de l'urine bizarre. . . j'ai bien remarqué que se n'était pas pareil mais je n'osais pas en parler. »  
  
« Donc, tu fais ce qu'on appel des 'Wet-dream', c'est tout à fait normal, tous les gars en font. » répondit Ron en souriant au visage soulager de son copain.  
  
« Mais c'est du gaspillage ces rêves. Qu'est-ce que ça donne d'éjaculer ailleurs que dans une femme ? » demanda Harry.  
  
« Ce n'est pas du gaspillage. Ton corps en fabrique tout le temps, tu n'en manqueras jamais, Harry. Et puis, tu ne poserais pas la question si tu avais déjà expérimenté la masturbation. »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que ça donne, la masturbation ? »  
  
« Je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, un plaisir comme jamais tu n'as eu auparavant. »  
  
« Et comment on fait ça ? » demanda Harry en secouant la tête, il avait des difficultés à intégrer qu'on puisse gaspiller quelque chose d'aussi précieux pour un simple plaisir.  
  
« Bien, tu commences par prendre ton sexe dans ta main. . . »commença Ron qui était un peu plus timide maintenant.  
  
« Ça jamais ! On rejette les déchets de notre corps par là, Ron ! C'est dégueu de seulement vouloir toucher à ça ! » cria Harry, consterné.  
  
Ron leva la tête, incrédule. Harry était vraiment borné là-dessus. Tout d'un coup, Ron se leva, marcha vers Harry, monta sur son lit, plaça ses jambes de chaque côtés de Harry, prit celui-ci par les épaules et appuya son dos contre son torse. Harry était trop surpris pour réagir, il sentait la respiration saccader de Ron dans son dos et sursauta quand celui-ci prit sa main dans la sienne; son autre main sur sa poitrine, le tenait fermement contre lui.  
  
« Laisses-toi faire et ensuite tu me diras si c'est vraiment 'sale' » murmura Ron à l'oreille de Harry.  
  
La main de Harry, toujours dans celle de Ron, commença à caresser le ventre plat de Harry. Elle faisait de petits cercles en montant et descendant dans un rythme lent. L'autre main de Ron descendit et souleva le haut du pyjama pour permettre de caresser la peau nue. Ron recula un moment et passa le haut par-dessus la tête de son ami.  
  
« Ron. . . je ne crois pas que. . . » commença Harry mais une main délicate sur sa gorge le fit taire.  
  
« Chut. . . profites-en et surtout. . . apprends ! » susurra Ron à l'oreille de Harry en caressant le cou de celui-ci.  
  
Il reprit la main de son ami et recommença ses caresses sur son ventre. Il descendit lentement vers le bas et les doigts effleurèrent l'élastique du pantalon. Harry ressentit un frisson monter de son ventre jusqu'à son cœur. La main du roux guida celle de Harry plus bas encore mais par-dessus le pantalon. Harry sentit autant ses propres doigts que ceux de Ron frôler son sexe qui eu un soubresaut vers le haut comme pour accentuer la pression. Les mains remontèrent un peu en mettant plus de pression. Harry sentit une chaleur monter en lui brusquement. Un grognement fit vibrer sa gorge. Les mains redescendirent mais en serrant les doigts sur la verge en érection. Harry ouvrit la bouche puis rejeta la tête sur l'épaule de Ron. Il sentait le souffle de son ami sur sa joue. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra le regard noisette de son ami, il sourirait doucement, la bouche entrouverte en regardant Harry. Tranquillement, leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent. Harry voulait goûter à ces lèvres rouges, douces et si sensuelles. Il ferma les yeux et sentie une vague de chaleur le submerger lorsque ses lèvres goûtèrent le goût sucrer de celles de son ami. Il passa la langue dessus et sentie une autre langue s'insinuer entre les siennes. C'était si doux, si agréable cette chaleur.  
  
Brusquement, Harry ouvrit les yeux sur un hoquet de surprise. Les mains étaient maintenant sous son pyjama et tenaient fermement son sexe en faisant des mouvements de haut en bas. Harry en avait le souffle coupé. Ses hanches se balancèrent d'elles-mêmes vers l'avant. Il avait des difficultés à rester à genoux sur le lit. Ron écarta un peu les jambes pour lui permettre de mieux se positionner et il appuya la tête de Harry sur son épaule, le tenant fermement au niveau du torse. Les mouvements reprirent plus avidement. La respiration de Harry était maintenant plus saccadée, des gémissements sortaient de sa gorge sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. De son autre main, Harry tordait les draps entre ses doigts.  
  
Ron arrêta les mouvements un moment, ce qui déclencha un grognement de fureur chez son ami. Il sourit en baissant le pantalon jusqu'au genoux. Rapide comme l'éclair, Harry se retourna, plaqua Ron contre les oreillers avec ses mains et le fusilla du regard.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda le roux, déconcerté.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Harry prit la main de son ami, la porta sur son sexe et empoigna celui de son camarade. Il se pencha sur le visage de Ron et lécha ses lèvres avidement.  
  
« À deux, c'est toujours mieux » murmura-t-il sur les lèvres de l'autre et il commença un mouvement de va et vient avec sa main sur le sexe déjà dur de son ami.  
  
Ron, d'abord surpris, sourit franchement.  
  
« Adieu, l'innocence ! Bonjour l'initiative ! » dit-il en recommençant ses mouvements.  
  
Cette fois, il pouvait voir le visage de son ami se contracter sous le plaisir et surtout, sentir les doigts, disons-le franchement, très habilles de son ami lui caresser la verge comme jamais. Une fine couche de sueur recouvrait les deux corps à moitié nu des jeunes hommes. Ron mordait parfois l'épaule de son amant, goûtant ainsi la salinité de sa peau. Leurs respirations saccadées s'accordaient à merveille. Leurs gémissements répondaient à ceux de l'autre. Leurs membres tremblaient sous l'effort et la jouissance.  
  
Sans prévenir, Ron fit basculer Harry sur le dos et l'entoura de ses jambes.  
  
« Il est temps d'aller plus loin dans ton apprentissage, maintenant. Je vais te faire quelque chose que tout le monde adore se faire-faire. C'est ce que se rapproche le plus de la pénétration » expliqua Ron en se baissant un peu.  
  
Il prit le sexe de son ami dans sa main, leva les yeux vers lui et donna un coup de langue dessus. Harry se cabra aussitôt, plantant ses ongles dans les épaules de son ami. Celui-ci recommença son manège en faisant tourner sa langue tout autour du sexe dur. Rendu au bout, il le mit complètement dans sa bouche et descendit le plus loin possible avant de remonter en aspirant le plus possible la chair de son amant. Celui-ci poussa un cri en soulevant les hanches bien hautes. Ses yeux étaient maintenant humides et brillaient d'un désir nouveau. Ron recommença mais plus rapidement. Il adorait sentir Harry se contracter, gémir, frémir, soupirer, crier à se qu'il lui faisait. Les halètements de Harry se firent plus rapprocher et des soubresauts avertis Ron que son ami allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme, son premier. . . et c'était grâce à lui, Ron, qu'il l'atteignait. Cette seule pensée le fit venir lui-même sur les draps et les jambes de son ami. Une seconde plus tard, il sentait des jets chauds et salés lui remplir la bouche. Rejetant la tête vers l'arrière, Ron avala rapidement avant d'aller embrasser son ami et se coucher à ses côtés. Ils avaient encore la respiration haletante mais elle reprenait son rythme normal.  
  
« Alors ? Est-ce que c'est vraiment dégouttant, sale et du pur gaspillage ? » demanda Ron en tourna sa tête vers le visage de Harry.  
  
Celui-ci fixait le plafond avec des yeux ronds, avala un peu et tourna la tête vers Ron.  
  
« Non. . . pas du tout, loin de là. . .» dit-il avec le sourire de celui qui vient de découvrir tout un monde de possibilité.  
  
Alors voilà, je n'ai pas changer grand chose mais quand même !  
  
Dites-moi si vous voulez une scène en particulier et avec quels personnages... je verrez si je peux faire quelque chose avec ! Bonne journée et à la prochaine!!!! 


	4. ASPICS

_Disclaimer : Pas à moi!!!!!!!!_

_Il s'agit d'un slash (scènes explicites entre deux hommes) alors vous êtes au courant, lisez ou passer votre tour!!!!! _

_HA oui, NC17et un one-shot… donc pas de suite!!!!_

ASPICS

- Professeur, vous savez bien comment se sont fini mes derniers cours particuliers avec lui !

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Alors, pourquoi me forcer à reprendre des cours privés ?

- Parce que pour devenir Auror, Harry, tu as besoin d'améliorer tes notes en potion ! Tu as bien réussi aux BUSEs mais les ASPICs sont autrement plus difficiles !

- Je sais, professeur, mais pourquoi avec lui ? Vous pourriez m'apprendre vous, non ?

- Hélas, non, Harry, je ne le peux pas. Severus est bien meilleur que moi en potion, avant j'enseignais la métamorphose.

- Mais professeur…

- Ça suffit maintenant Harry ! Tu veux devenir Auror ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

- Alors, il te faudra prendre des cours particuliers avec le professeur Snape. Tout se passera bien Harry, je te l'assure.

- Professeur, vous savez bien comment se sont fini mes derniers cours particuliers avec lui !

- Oui, je m'en souviens.

- Alors, pourquoi me forcer à reprendre des cours privés ?

- Parce que pour devenir Auror, Harry aura besoin d'améliorer ses notes en potion ! Il a bien réussi aux BUSEs mais les ASPICs sont autrement plus difficiles !

- Je sais, professeur, mais pourquoi avec moi ? Vous pourriez lui apprendre vous, non ?

- Hélas, non, Severus, je ne le peux pas. Vous êtes bien meilleur que moi en potion, avant j'enseignais la métamorphose.

- Mais professeur…

- Ça suffit maintenant Severus ! Vous êtes un enseignant, non?

L'homme hocha la tête en baissant les yeux sur ses mains posées sur ses cuisses.

- Alors, il te faudra donner des cours particuliers à Harry. Tout se passera bien Severus, je te l'assure.

Harry marchait dans le sombre corridor qui mène aux cachots, la mort dans l'âme. Il anticipait ses cours particuliers avec Snape depuis sa rencontre avec Dumbledors, la semaine dernière. À son dernier cours de potion, Snape l'avait retenu pour lui dire que les leçons débuteraient le lendemain à 19h. Il était 18h55 et Harry avançait en traînant les pieds.

Avant de partir, Ron lui avait offert ses condoléances et demandé s'il pouvait garder son éclair de feu en souvenir de lui. Après avoir frappé Ron, Hermione lui avait fortement conseillé de garder son sang froid et de ne toucher à rien si Snape devait s'absenter. Malgré les recommandations d'Hermione, Harry était bien décider à ne pas se laisser faire par son enseignant. Si jamais il se mettait à parler contre son père ou Sirius, il…

- Potter, cesser de rêvasser et entrer immédiatement » tonna une voix froide et Ho! combien familière.

Harry avait dépassé la porte de la classe mais il se retourna en redressant les épaules et en affichant un regard ferme et décidé. Fermant la porte derrière lui, Harry vit Snape lui désigner le chaudron face à son bureau.

- Page 115, les ingrédients sont dans l'armoire. Lorsque vous aurez terminé, vous m'emmènerez votre échantillon que j'analyserai.

Bref, faire comme dans un cours ordinaire sauf que maintenant, Snape restait à son bureau sans mot dire au lieu de terroriser ses élèves.

Après plusieurs cours, Harry se détendit un peu, lui et Snape n'échangeaient que le minimum de mots, soit les instructions pour la potion et le rendez-vous pour le prochain cours. Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, les notes de Harry augmentèrent. Il trouvait les potions de plus en plus faciles et il commença à souhaiter que Snape lui donne un peu de défi.

Après Halloween, Harry commença à observer son enseignant à la dérobée. Snape avait toujours une tignasse de cheveux gras qui cachait son visage mais pas son nez en forme de bec d'aigle. Il avait également des épaules larges dissimulées par sa robe noire. Harry devinait un corps maigre et nerveux à son professeur. Il se demandait si c'était dû à son enfance difficile. Harry aussi avait été maigre, atrocement maigre, mais maintenant, il avait grandit (il était plus grand que Snape), ses muscles s'étaient développés et, selon Hermione et Ginny, il paraissait très bien.

Au dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël, Harry fut estomaqué d'entendre son professeur lui souhaiter un « Joyeux Noël Potter, vous reviendrez ici, à 19h, le soir de la rentrée, je ne tolérerai aucun retard ». Harry lui souhaita lui aussi un « Joyeux Noël » et partie rejoindre Ron dans le dortoir pour les derniers préparatifs.

Au retour des vacances, les cours reprirent mais cette fois, Harry ressentit une espèce de chaleur, comme si les donjons étaient moins froids ou peut-être était-ce Snape qui était moins froid ? En tout cas, il n'était toujours pas chaleureux, mais le pouvait-il seulement ? Au moins, Harry sentait qu'ils avaient gagné un certain respect mutuel entre eux. Il ne saurait comment il le savait, mais c'était là.

Peu après Pâques, Snape donna à Harry une potion particulièrement difficile. Harry sentie le stress de son maître des potions lorsqu'il lui expliqua la marche à suivre.

- Prenez bien garde, Potter, car une seule goutte de corne de licorne de trop et vous faites sauter l'école !

- Bien, professeur.

- Si vous faites bien cette potion, Potter, vous passerez vos ASPICs haut la main. Vous m'amènerez votre échantillon pour que je le teste sur moi. Si elle est réussite, je serai capable de voir la magie qui nous entoure. Sinon, …

Harry était nerveux maintenant, Snape allait tester sa potion sur lui… et s'il l'a ratait… empoisserait-il Snape ? Harry alla chercher ses ingrédients dans l'armoire et s'installa derrière son chaudron.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il ouvrit son manuel et commença :

_2 litres et 1/8 d'eau _Voil

_3/7 tasses d'essence de chêne _Ok

_15 gouttes de crème fertile de scrout _Yeurk ! Ça colle !

_Tourner 23 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre, puis 14 fois dans l'autre sens_

_Faire chauffer à 378F pendant 1 minute 18 secondes_

Après ces étapes, Harry tenta de se concentrer encore plus car la potion devenait très difficile. Il continua très lentement.

_Verser trois gouttes de corne de licorne _1… 2… 3… Harry releva son flacon juste avant que la quatrième tombe. Il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. Sa potion semblait bien aller, elle avait la consistance voulue, la bonne couleur et il avait passé l'étape la plus difficile. Il continua le cœur plus léger.

_Ajoutez trois ailes de scarabées _1…2…3-4 ! Merde ! Bien tout semble normal.

Harry releva les yeux et vérifia si Snape avait remarqué son erreur. Il semblait plongé dans ses corrections. Harry retourna à sa potion, il ne lui restait que deux étapes qui se déroulèrent très bien.

- Très bien, Potter. Amenez-moi votre échantillon que je le test »

La conscience d'Harry lui cria d'avertir son professeur qu'il avait mis une aile de trop mais en même temps une autre partie de son cerveau lui rappela la crise monumentale que Snape avait fait la dernière fois qu'il avait raté sa potion. Et puis, sa potion semblait ne pas avoir été affectée par l'aile…

- Allez, Potter, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

Harry versa une partie de sa potion dans une éprouvette et s'avança vers le bureau de Snape. Il tendit son flacon à son enseignant qui la leva devant ses yeux.

- Elle a une belle couleur orangée » il la fit tourner entre ses doigts « une bonne consistance » la passa sous son nez « l'odeur semble correcte. Ma foi, Potter, il semblerait que vous l'ayez réussit » Snape leva les yeux et regarda son élève qui laissa les siens sur ses chaussures. « Tout c'est bien déroulé, Potter ? »

Harry fit un léger signe affirmatif en gardant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Snape avaler son échantillon. Harry leva instantanément les yeux et observa Snape. Celui-ci se passa plusieurs fois la langue sur les lèvres et se figea. Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre frénétiquement, il avait empoisonné son maître des potions !

- Qu'avez-vous encore fait, Potter ? Cette potion goûte les fraises ! »

Snape se leva, contourna son bureau et s'approcha de Harry qui recula contre le bureau derrière lui.

- Qu'avez-vous fait, Potter ? » répéta Snape d'une voix beaucoup plus basse.

- Je crois avoir mis une aile de scarabée de trop, prof… Hey !__

Snape l'avait forcé à s'asseoir sur le bureau et levait les mains vers son col.

- Une aile de trop… » murmura Snape, le regard perdu au niveau du cou de Harry.

Le maître des potions porta les doigts sur l'os de la mâchoire inférieure de son élève et les firent glisser doucement vers le menton en effleurant la peau mâte. Harry ignorait ce qu'il devait faire. Snape ne semblait pas sur le point de mourir mais il agissait sûrement autrement que comme d'habitude. Il levait maintenant ses deux mains vers son visage qu'il prit en coupe.

- Une aile de trop … » répéta Snape en avançant son visage vers celui de Harry qui regardait toujours les mains de son enseignant.

Harry figea comme si quelqu'un lui avait lancé un sortilège de « glaçon » en sentant les lèvres de Snape se poser sur les siennes. Une partie de lui se mit à crier de dégoût, une autre nota la chaleur des lèvres et leurs douceurs. Harry sentit les lèvres de Snape s'ouvrirent légèrement et un bout de langue timide passer sur ses lèvres. Le sortilège n'était toujours pas levé et la première partie de la conscience de Harry lui hurla de s'enfuire et d'aller chercher de l'aide alors que la deuxième, secondée par ses hormones, lui rappela que c'était SA faute si Snape était comme ça, qu'il devait en subir les conséquences.

Un peu à contre-cœur, il ouvrit aussi les lèvres. La langue de son enseignant ne se le fit pas offrir deux fois, elle pénétra ardemment dans la chaleur de son élève. Harry, ou plutôt ses hormones, remarquèrent la douceur extrême, le léger goût de fraise et l'agréable texture de la langue de son professeur. Ses hormones lui envoyèrent des images obscènes de son enseignant à genoux devant lui…

- Si vous voulez, Potter ! » susurra Snape contre les lèvres de son élève avant de disparaître de champs de vision de celui-ci.

Harry cligna des yeux, cherchant son maître des potions. En poussant un cri, il sauta du bureau aidant ainsi, sans le vouloir, son enseignant à lui retirer son pantalon (il allait vraiment devoir remplacer les vieux jeans de Dudley par quelque chose de plus à sa taille et qui ne glisserait pas aussi facilement de ses hanches). Snape levait maintenant les mains vers le sous-vêtement de Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres encore rouge.

- Professeur, non … que faites-vous ? » demanda Harry en tenant son sous-vêtement d'une main et en tentant d'échapper aux mains de son enseignant.

- Je ne veux que réaliser votre fantasme ! »répondit-il en tirant sur le vêtement.__

- Mon … mon fantasme ? » répéta Harry.__

- Oui… vous voulez que je vous fasse une fellation !__

Sous le choc, Harry relâcha sa prise et Snape en profita pour retirer le dernier obstacle qui l'empêchait d'atteindre son but.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Snape pouvait-il savoir qu'il avait imaginé son enseignant lui faisant cela ? Était-ce la … **Par la barbe de Merlin** ! Harry s'appuya fermement au bureau derrière lui et toute pensée logique et rationnelle (bref, la première partie de son cerveau) s'éclipsa sous le choc de la chaleur de la bouche de son professeur.

- Ho ! Seigneur ! » soupira Harry en portant les yeux vers son enseignant.

Celui-ci avait une main à la base du sexe de son élève et le reste en bouche qu'il léchait, suçait, englobait comme une glace en pleine canicule. Harry se disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à fondre aussi. Malgré que se soit Snape, l'enseignant qu'il avait toujours détesté, qui le suçait, Harry sentait bien qu'il n'avait plus besoins d'aide pour tenir seul. En effet, peu après, Harry sentit les deux mains de son professeur lui malaxer les fesses. Des doigts aventureux s'insinuaient parfois entre ses chairs et venaient taquiner son intimité.

Harry sentait le Nirvana approcher et il priait, dans sa tête, Snape d'arrêter de le taquiner et d'y aller franchement.

Peut-être s'était-il rendu compte de l'excitation extrême de son élève, peut-être pouvait-il lire dans ses pensées; une chose était sûr, c'est que lorsque Harry sentit un des doigts s'aventurer en lui, il ne put tenir plus longtemps et relâcha la pression dans la bouche de son maître des potions.

En passant une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres, Snape se releva et regarda le visage détendu et encore dans les vagues de son élève. Il sourit et posa ses lèvres sur sa bouche qui s'ouvrit sans résistance. Sa langue explora cette cavité chaleureuse y laissant le goût de son élève. Pendant ce temps, ses mains se baladaient sur le corps du jeune homme à moitié nu. Ce fait agaça le maître des potions qui prit sa baguette et fit disparaître leurs vêtements. L'air frais sur sa peau nu encore chaude sembla réveiller son étudiant qui tenta de se dérober mais Snape resserra son étreinte.

- Nous n'en avons pas terminé encore ! » dit-il dans un souffle avant d'attraper le lobe de l'oreille du jeune homme.

Pendant que Snape lui mordillait l'oreille, Harry assistait au combat entre sa conscience (qui était revenue) et ses hormones. Finalement, sa conscience capitula en promettant de revenir quand tout serait terminé. Écoutant ses hormones, Harry se détendit presque totalement, laissant le contrôle à son deuxième cerveau qui redressait la tête pour prendre les commandes. Il se mit lui aussi à embrasser et caresser son enseignant qui sembla aux anges.

Harry parcourrait des mains le corps de son enseignant et découvrait avec délectation que, oui, il était mince mais il avait une bonne musculature, un cou solide, des épaules larges, des pectoraux développés, une taille fine, des fesses fermes, …

- Ho ! Oui, Potter ! Continuez ! »

Harry embrassa chaque partie du corps de son enseignant, s'attardant aux mamelons. Il tourna autour de Snape et caressa du bout des doigts son dos, commençant par la nuque, descendant sur les omoplates, continuant sur la colonne, parcourant le creux du dos et terminant sa course sur les fesses galbées. Snape fut parcouru d'un frisson et posa les coudes sur le bureau face à lui, exposant ainsi sa croupe à son élève.

Harry avala péniblement sa salive. Voir son enseignant ainsi offert à lui, le troublait au plus haut point. Il posa ses mains sur les chairs bombées et les écarta doucement pour en dévoiler le trésor caché. Il s'agenouilla et commença à lécher l'entré de l'intimité de son amant qui gémit. Il continua donc de l'explorer avec sa langue pendant qu'une de ses mains s'emparait de l'érection de son enseignant. Sa main opta pour un rythme langoureux et frustrant. Les gémissements de Snape se firent plus insistants, ses hanches se balançant frénétiquement.

- Je vous en pris, Potter ! Prenez-moi ! »

Entendre son maître des potions le supplier acheva de convaincre Harry qui se releva avant d'appuyer le bout de son gland contre l'entré humide de son enseignant. Écartant tranquillement les chairs, Harry se fraya un chemin dans l'étroite caverne de son amant. Ne voulant pas trop le blesser, Harry s'arrêtait quelques fois pour qu'il puisse se détendre. Arrivée au plus loin qu'il puisse aller, il commença à se retirer avant de revenir avec plus de force.

À la demande de Snape, il accéléra la rythme et bientôt leurs deux corps se couvrirent d'une fine couche de sueur. Les mains bien agrippées aux hanches de son amant, Harry se sentait monter au ciel. Il possédait, dominait Snape, l'homme qui avait contribué à faire de sa vie scolaire un enfer, l'homme tant détesté par son père. Harry sentit qu'il atteignait le 7ième ciel en entendant Snape éclabousser le bureau et se contracter autour de lui puis vint à son tour.

Il se retira et s'effondra sur sa chaise pour reprendre son souffle. Snape était toujours appuyé sur le bureau et marmonnait quelque chose. Curieux, Harry s'approcha de son maître des potions pour mieux entendre.

- Ne jamais tester une potion sur soi sauf si c'est vous qui l'avez fait! Voilà ce que me disait mon maître des potions. Par Merlin ! »

- Professeur ? »__

- TAISEZ-VOUS POTTER! Tout ça est de votre faute ! Vous avez fait une erreur dans la préparation, vous m'avez menti ! Vous m'avez laissé boire cette potion sans broncher ! Vous vouliez m'empoisonner ! »__

- NON ! »__

Snape était maintenant debout face à Harry, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs comme jamais.

- Avouez ! Vous êtes bien comme votre père ! Arrogant et profiteur !

- Professeur …__

- DEHORS ! Partez d'ici ! » hurla Snape en se rhabillant d'un coup de baguette.__

Harry chercha ses vêtements des yeux et se rappelant que Snape les avaient fait disparaître, il les fît réapparaître avant de s'habiller à son tour. Sa conscience était de retour et l'accablait de reproches. Il s'approcha timidement de la porte et posa la main sur la poignée avant de se tourner vers son enseignant. Il fixait le tableau les bras croisés, dos à Harry.

- Ce n'était pas voulu, professeur ! »dit-il précipitamment, « Je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé ! » termina-t-il an ouvrant la porte.

- Lundi soir prochain, même heure ! » lui répondit une voix froide.__


End file.
